


L'ivresse d'un soir

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Toothless, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Hiccup et Jack sont un couple très solide et amoureux. Quand Jack doit partir quelques mois à l'étranger pour son boulot, Hiccup n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se réveillerait un matin avec un autre homme dans son lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ivresse d'un soir

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 28 novembre 2014  
>  Thème de la nuit: L'amour à distance  
> Thème du oneshot: Infidélité**

Hiccup et Jack sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Ça avait commencé par un simple regard, échangé le premier jour de cours, puis Hiccup prêtant son livre aux garçons aux cheveux blanc comme neige. Ils s'étaient doucement rapproché, flirtant sans le savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, dans le tram bondé, Jack ne se penche vers l'auburn et ne lui vole un baiser sans que personne ne le voit. Tout était parti de là, et 8 ans plus tard, ils étaient encore follement amoureux malgré la distance les séparant depuis quelques semaines.

Jack était photographe dans une agence, et il avait la chance d'avoir été choisi pour la promotion d'un grand catalogue de vêtements, mais les shootings se déroulant à l'étranger, il avait du partir en Angleterre. Ils se voyaient comme ils pouvaient, par visioconférence entre autre, mais rien ne remplacerait jamais la chaleur de l'embrassade de l'autre, ni ses baisers.

Pour lui remonter le moral, le meilleur ami d'Hiccup, Terrence (surnommé Toothless depuis qu'il avait fait perdre d'un seul coup de poing toutes ses dents de lait à un gamin embêtant Hiccup en primaire) avait décidé de le faire sortir afin qu'il ne broie pas du noir. La soirée avait été rythmé par la musique techno de la boite de nuit où ils étaient, quelques verres qui leur firent tourner la tête et une chaleur oppressante dans la boite de nuit.

Le lendemain, Hiccup se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il se recroquevillait d'abord dans son lit, puis sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui. Il se tourna et aperçu le visage de Toothless, se relaxant de savoir que c'était juste son meilleur ami et se rendormit en voyant qu'il ne faisait même pas encore jour. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard quand il se sentit être secoué par une main chaude contre son épaule. Péniblement, il ouvrit ses yeux et les leva.

_Toothless ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le fixa de ses prunelles anis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Je... je sais pas comment c'est arrivé... on était complètement bourrés et... Hiccup, je suis désolé, si tu savais...

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Il se redressa doucement et constata vite quelque chose. Il n'avait pas de vêtements. Il glissa une main sur sa hanche et rougit en sentant qu'il était vraiment en tenue d'Adam. Et un rapide coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami lui indiqua qu'il était dans le même état. A cela s'ajouta rapidement une douleur dans le bas de son dos, qu'il reconnu presque instantanément, et si ce n'était sa main sur sa bouche, il aurait hurlé d'effroi.

_Hiccup... je suis désolé.

_Comment c'est arrivé ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

_Hiccup, je...

_Comment ?!

L'ébène rentra la tête entre les épaules, alors que l'auburn s'arrachait presque les cheveux en essayant de se souvenir de la soirée passée. Mais il était tellement paniqué qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Et un coup à sa table de nuit ne manqua pas de l'achever. Il s'empressa de baisser le cadre avec la photo que Jack avait fait d'eux avant de partir, afin que son petit ami puisse le voir tous les soirs avant de se coucher, et que Jack puisse veiller sur lui dans son sommeil.

Il eut une brusque envie de vomir et se leva pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Sur le lit, Toothless attrapa leurs pantalons et attendit devant la porte que son ami ait fini de vomir le reste de l'alcool de la veille. Son idée avait très mal finie, et pourtant, il ne s'en voulait pas de la tournure qu'elle avait prise. Il se souvenait maintenant de la manière dont Hiccup lui avait demandé de rester pour la nuit, qu'il se sentait seul sans Jack, puis il se rappelait vaguement avoir demandé s'il voulait de lui, quelques baisers qu'il échangea avec l'auburn, avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble.

Il ne savait pas comment Hiccup avait pu accepté, et il se disait qu'il lui avait peut-être un peu forcé la main, mais il se souvenait d'une chose. Lorsqu'Hiccup avait jouis, ce n'était ni son nom, ni son surnom qu'il avait hurlé. C'était le prénom de Jack. Et ce simple souvenir lui brisait le cœur.

Lorsqu'il vit Hiccup sortir, il lui tendit tout de suite son pantalon et s'en retourna dans la chambre pour le laisser l'enfiler tranquillement. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que l'auburn ne revienne.

_Comment on en est arrivé là ?

Hiccup se laissa tomber sur le lit double et ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

_Pourquoi on a couché ensemble ?

_On a laissé l'ivresse nous emporté je crois...

_Mais ça n'excuse rien !

Il se redressa, trop rapidement pour son cerveau encore alcoolisé, mais se tourna quand même vers Toothless.

_Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, même si on était bourré ! T'es mon meilleur ami, comment... comment ça a pu se faire...

Et l'ébène tourna un regard appuyé mais tendre vers Hiccup, qui le fixa sans comprendre. Souvent, les deux jeunes hommes communiquaient non pas par la parole, mais par un simple regard, et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se comprendre, mais là, l'auburn était perdu. Complètement.

_Tu ne devines pas ?

Toothless voyait bien qu'il était perdu, et par respect pour ses sentiments, il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida.

_Je t'aime, Hiccup. Depuis des années.

Il s'attendait bien entendu à être rejeté, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps, sachant qu'un jour, il finirait par lui avouer. Lorsque son ami se recula pour se mettre dans sa place sur le lit, de l'autre côté de lui, sa gorge se serra et il s'apprêta à se lever dès qu'il en aurait l'ordre.

_Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis plus tôt ?

Pas de rejet pur et simple. C'était déjà quelque chose.

_Parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

Hiccup avait la tête qui commençait à lui faire mal, de plus en plus. Il se massa le cuir chevelu puis fixa son ami.

_J'aime Jack. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... si tu savais, ça va à l'encontre de mes valeurs, et j'ai peur... si Jack le découvrait...

_Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ? Si on tient nos langues, il ne saura jamais.

_Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher...

_Alors tu risques de le perdre.

_Mais... je...

Toothless s'approcha rapidement de lui et caressa sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder.

_Je ne dirais rien, et si tu peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, un jour on finira par oublier... et c'est tout.

Hiccup le fixa, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, puis il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son ami et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Jack sentait quelque chose n'allait pas. Hiccup était nerveux en sa présence, il évitait presque scrupuleusement ses baisers et caresses, et lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de faire l'amour le soir de son retour, il avait entendu pour la première son auburn se plaindre qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Et depuis 8 jours qu'il était revenu, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il aurait cru revoir le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré au lycée, submergé par sa timidité qui l'empêchait de lui parler. Dire qu'il pensait que l'auburn serait fou de joie de le voir revenir, mais c'était comme si au contraire, il aurait préféré qu'il ne rentre jamais. Du moins, c'était son impression.

Et ce soir, alors qu'il venait sous les couvertures et caressait le dos de son amant de l'index, il le vit s'éloigner de lui, le surprenant.

_Désolé, j'ai pas envie ce soir, Jack.

L'argenté se redressa dans son lit, une colère montant soudainement en lui.

_Et t'auras envie quand ? Le jour où je serai reparti en Europe ?

Hiccup se retourna et, pour la première fois depuis son retour, initia un contact en caressant sa joue.

_Non, bien sûr que non.

_Alors quoi ? Toi et moi, on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis 2 mois et tu me repousses chaque fois que je m'approche ? On faisait l'amour presque tous les jours avant que je parte. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives au juste ?

Il vit l'auburn pâlir dans la lumière des lampes de chevet et lorsqu'il détourna le regard, Jack se calma un peu, envisageant tout à coup que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

_Tu es malade ?

_N-non...

_Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ton job ?

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant tellement de la gentillesse de Jack alors qu'il l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami. Même si c'était involontaire. L'argenté s'approcha doucement, caressant son épaule et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue. Il garda sa joue contre celle de son petit ami, le sentant enfin se détendre un peu.

_Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu le sais...

L'auburn ferma les yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face s'il ne lui disait pas.

_Je... j'ai... j'ai... couché avec Toothless...

Il sentit la main qui le caressait doucement lui agripper soudainement l'épaule, et il espérait juste que Jack le laisserait s'expliquer.

_Tu as... quoi ?

Il se décala d'Hiccup et attrapa son autre épaule, le fixa dans les yeux.

_Dis-moi que c'est une blague...

_N-non... on était bourré et... et juste...

_Oh le fils de pute... je vais le tuer !

Jack se leva immédiatement et sortit de la chambre. Hiccup le suivit et le rattrapa juste dans l'entrée alors qu'il était en train de mettre ses baskets sans même prendre le soin de se changer de son pantalon de jogging et son t-shirt délavé.

_Non, Jack ! S'il te plait !

_Non, cette fois, j'en aie assez ! Tu peux te trouver un autre meilleur ami, parce que...

_Arrête !! Je t'interdis de dire ça !! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !!

Il lui agrippa le torse et le tira en arrière, une force nouvelle prenant possession de son corps. Jack en resta un moment bouche bée et c'est seulement quand il se sentit être jeté sur le lit qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Hiccup ferma la porte à clé et la cacha derrière son dos, comme s'il espérait que l'argenté ne l'avait pas vu.

_Donne-moi cette clé.

_Non. Pas avant que tu te calmes.

_Je me calmerais quand j'aurais brisé tous les os de son corps à ton ex-meilleur ami.

_Dis pas ça, sanglota l'auburn. C'est pas toi, ça... c'est pas le Jack que j'aime qui parle...

L'argenté se mordit les lèvres, se calmant un peu, mais il se leva et plaqua ses mains contre la porte en coinçant Hiccup contre lui.

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas lui décrocher la tête de son cou de connard ?

Hiccup n'en revenait pas que Jack soit aussi violent et vulgaire tout à coup. Il ne lui connaissait cette facette possessive et brutale, et il avait soudain peur de lui. Comme s'il le sentait, Jack garda une distance entre eux, ne le coinçant pas complètement, lui laissant de la marge s'il voulait se soustraire à la barricade de ses bras.

_Il t'a dit alors ? Qu'il t'aimait...

_Tu le savais ? Demanda Hiccup avec surprise. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?!

_Parce que... parce que...

_Parce que quoi ?

_Parce que j'avais... peur...

Il laissa tomber ses bras.

_Tu partages tellement plus avec lui, et vous avez ce truc de vous comprendre par un seul regard... alors que nous deux... je pensais que si tu devais choisir, je n'avais aucune chance...

_Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Après tout ce temps ?

Jack sentit les larmes monter, mais au diable sa fierté, il n'avait aucune envie de les arrêter.

_Il a toujours été le premier pour toi. Quand on se disputait, t'allais pas chez Astrid ou ta mère, tu allais toujours chez lui... et j'ai toujours su que... que t'avoir à mes côtés comme ça était la seule chose que j'avais exclusivement pour moi...

Hiccup lui attrapa les joues et essuya ses larmes.

_Dis pas ça. Je t'aime Jack, tellement que j'ai eu honte toute la semaine... et j'avais peur que tu le découvres, que tu me jettes et que... que je...

Le photographe s'approcha de lui et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, le plus doucement possible malgré l'envie de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche qui le prenait aux tripes. Il sourit en sentant Hiccup lui rendre son baiser, caressant sa langue contre sa lèvre.

_Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à qui que ce soit...

Hiccup, dont les mains étaient encore sur son visage, caressa ses joues, un air suppliant sur son visage. Jack abandonna l'idée de faire sa fête à Toothless. Il voulait juste son petit ami en cet instant précis.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Hiccup, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et le soulevant. L'auburn le laissa faire, et tout à coup, il réalisa combien ces moments avec Jack lui avait manqué. Séparant leurs lèvres, il regarda son amant dans les yeux en passant ses bras dans sa nuque.

_Fais-moi l'amour, lui susurra-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'eux seuls l'entende.

Une atmosphère étrange les enveloppa, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde et que rien d'autre ne comptait. Jack attrapa les cuisses de son amant et le porta jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant comme un paquet fragile et précieux, ce qu'il était à ses yeux.

Et le reste fut comme s'ils faisaient l'amour pour la première fois.

Jack les déshabilla lentement, prenant le temps d'embrasser et caresser chaque parcelle de peau couverte de ses jolies tâches de rousseurs qu'il adorait tant. A sentir Hiccup se tendre sous ses doigts lorsqu'il embrassait ses cuisses et faisait courir sa langue sur son membre. A aimer avoir les doigts de son amant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il le suçait et introduisait deux doigts en lui pour préparer son passage. A voir l'auburn lui rendre la pareille en le fixant dans les yeux alors qu'il était incapable de lui dire combien il l'aimait. A sentir les ongles de son amant dans son dos lorsqu'il s'unissait à lui dans un mouvement brusque mais assuré.

Hiccup le fixa et d'une main dans sa nuque, amena la tête de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez contre nez.

_Je t'aime... tellement...

_Je t'aime aussi, Hic.

Il l'embrassa en entamant leurs retrouvailles dans une danse langoureuse et passionnée. Il nota comme son amant se courbait, agrippait les draps et roulait sa tête contre l'oreiller tandis qu'il le prenait tendrement. Il entendit son prénom murmurait par l'auburn, qui gémissait contre lui. Plus le temps passait, plus la danse s'accélérait, et plus il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Il s'allongea sur son amant pour le bouquet final, l'entendant gémir son prénom pendant qu'il jouissait entre leurs ventres, l'argenté faisant de même en marquant ses murs roses de sa graine.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils se trouvaient face à face, allongés sur le lit, qu'Hiccup lui confia un secret que Toothless n'avait pu garder pour lui.

_Tu sais, le soir où Toothless et moi, on... enfin, tu sais.

_Ouais, et quoi ?

_Le lendemain, il m'a dit que c'était ton nom que j'avais dis en jouissant.

Jack fit la moue puis l'attrapa par la taille et le colla contre lui.

_Encore heureux ! Mais ne va pas croire qu'il s'en sortira sans une bonne leçon.

_Jack, s'te plait.

_Tu lui diras qu'il n'a pas le droit de te voir pendant un mois, parce que sinon, je lui démolis sa bagnole.

Hiccup le fixa en haussant un sourcil. OK, c'était vraiment stupide, mais au moins, son meilleur ami et son petit ami ne risqueraient pas de se blesser en voulant régler leurs comptes.


End file.
